Love Bites
by ChocoVanille
Summary: Arthur-the vampire who fell in love with a human and gave into his desires. Alfred-the human who was Turned by the man who loved him, who hates his race and his Master. Can Arthur convince Alfred to love him, while Alfred hates him with every fiber of his being? Sucky summary, hopefully good story. Tell me if I should continue, please!
1. Introduction

Love Bites

A/N: Inspiration came from a video with smexshy Vampire!England. So here is the result of that. I hope you guys enjoy it. This is what's keeping me awake during school…

_I used to be normal. I was your average, popular high schooler. I had so much ahead of me to look forward to, they said. But I threw it away-no. HE threw it away! It's his fault! He's the one! He broke me. He doomed me. He made me what I am now. He made me…a vampire._

_ This is my journal. I, Alfred F. Jones, will put down my entire story here. The story of how I became and fell in love with…a vampire._


	2. The Beginning & Alfred's Journal 1

The Beginning

_**Yes, I am going to put the story in chapters. It's my story and if you don't like it, gtfo. It's not my problem. Besides, Arthur said it might make it easier for me if I did. And he's right. It does. So here goes-**_

_My name is Alfred F. Jones. I'm your average popular high school student, with blue eyes and blonde hair, with one annoying strand that just won't stay down. I'm super popular and have a half-brother named Matthew Williams. He's really quiet and practically invisible! It's super weird! And even though his hair is slightly longer, he has a curl that sticks out, and PURPLE eyes, people mistake him for me apparently! ME! The HERO!_

_ "A-Alfred?"_

_ "What's up, Mattie?" I turned around to face him._

_ "Y-You're being so quiet…i-is everything alright?" he asked, nervously._

_ I laughed loudly, "I'm fine Mattie! The hero always is!"_

_ Mattie's face changes to one of relief, "O-Okay."_

_ I smiled and continued my mental autobiography._

_ I'm sixteen and single. I'm also the HERO! XDDDD_

_ "Hola!"_

_ I turned around. Antonio, Gilbert and Francis have walked over. The three perverts are always together. They even have a name for themselves! The "Bad Touch Trio". How fitting! Ha ha!_

_ A hand on my butt made me turn around again. I slap Francis in the face. "Dude! No!"_

_ He smiles and shrugs. "I cannot 'elp it! You are almost as cute as mon cher Matthew is~" he pointed in my brother's direction._

_ I pouted playfully, "Almost?" and then I laugh. Francis and I are always teasing. Even though I can seem like I hate him sometimes, or like he scares me sometimes, we're actually good friends!_

_ Francis smirked and pulled Mattie over to him, hugging him around the waist. Mattie squeaked and turned red._

_ I laughed. "You're acting like a girl, Matt!"_

Mattie frowned. "A-Am not!" _**Even though he whispers as he talks, he can yell while doing so. He probably still can. I haven't seen him in years, so I wouldn't know. Arthur says it's too big of a risk to go near him, as I'm still very new.**_

_ Gilbert grinned at me, then grabbed Mattie from Francis. "He's mine, pervert."_

_ Francis looked hurt. "Mon dieu! No need to be so rude, mon ami!" he placed a hand over his heart. _

_ Antonio laughed at them, "Relax, mi amigo. I'm sure Matthew would like you more in bed, anyway~"_

_ Gilbert glares at them both, "No way, dumkopf!"_

_Matthew turned red at this comment, and opened his mouth to protest, but was interrupted by a cheery, "Ciao~!"_

Feliciano Vargas comes running out of his house, dragging his annoying brother, Lovino after him. _**Lovino's a total opposite of his brother. He acts like he hates everyone. It's funny how two brothers can be so different…**_

_Antonio immediately perked up, "LOVIIIII~!" he ran over to him, "I missed you!"_

_ Lovino glared at him and responded as he usually did. This response being, "Fuck off." and a glare._

_ Antonio pouted. "Lovii~!" he took Lovino's hand in his._

_ Lovino pulled away._

_ "Ve~ where's Ludwig?" Feliciano asked, smiling._

_ Gilbert nodded behind us. "Mein bruder is back there as usual. He's too unawesome to walk with the awesome me!" he laughed._

_ Mattie and I continued walking, ignoring the loud chatter behind us. _

"_Hey Matt! There's a new kid!" I yelled._

_Mattie looks up from his feet. "E-Eh?"_

_I point at the blonde standing by the school gates. "Him."_

_Mattie noticed him, "D-Do you th-think he'll r-remember me?" he asked._

_I gave him a curious look. "Who are you?"_

_Mattie looked annoyed. "Don't do that, Al!"_

_I shrug. "I dunno. But as long as he remembers I'm the hero, it's all good!" I ran away from him, and towards the blonde. "HEY!"_

_The blonde turned to face me, and gave me an apathetic look. "Hullo…?"_

_I grinned at him, "My name's Alfred F. Jones! I'm the hero!" I stuck out my hand for him to take. _

_He raises an abnormally huge eyebrow, and gives me an amused look. "I'm Arthur Kirkland." He shook my hand hesitantly._

_**His hand was freezing.**_

_I grinned wider, and asked, "Do you need someone to show you around?"_

_He shrugs and smiles, "Sure." _

_**His teeth look so sharp.**_

- LINE BREAK -

Alfred shut his notebook with a sigh. It took him so long to be able to write this down. He still had to settle his feelings about it. He could feel the tears building up behind his eyes.

Arthur walked in and smiled at him. "How are you, poppet?"

Alfred looked up and smiled tearfully, "I'm fine. I was writing."

Arthur chuckled softly, "Thank you, Captain Obvious. I can see that."

Alfred pouted, "No need to be so rude!"

Arthur laughed and walked over to Alfred, sitting on his lap. Alfred blinked surprised, then put his arms around Arthur's waist.

Arthur looked at him, "What were you writing about?"

Alfred looked away, avoiding meeting his eyes. "I-It's nothing…"

Arthur wiped at a tear that was making its way down Alfred's cheek. "Hey…it can't honestly be THAT bad, can it?" he smiled.

Alfred shook his head, and buried his face in the fabric of Arthur's shirt. "I don't want to talk about it."

Arthur's face changed slightly and he began to get angry. "What is it that's bothering you Alfred? Tell me."

Alfred shook his head, "I don't want to…"

Arthur's eyes changed from their normal color, a deep emerald, to an angry, bright, crimson. "Tell me. Now. That's an order."

Alfred felt it coming, and began to panic. He hated being Compelled. A sense of blackness seeped into his mind, and began to erase any thoughts against telling Arthur he may have had.

The Compelling was a power that only the elite vampires had. They could order any vampire they created or Sired, to do anything they wanted, and the vampire had to obey. It was something rarely done, since the vampire Sired would usually find it as an invasion of privacy. However, for the newer vampires, it was sometimes necessary.

Arthur stood and turned to face Alfred. "What was it? Tell me now."

Alfred's eyes remained wide and scared. He was still panicking and trying to fight it. In a matter of moments, however, his eyes dulled and Arthur could tell he was under.

"Well?"

Alfred seemed to be outside of his body. He heard himself say, "I was writing about the day we met."

Arthur's eyes darkened and everything went black for Alfred.

A/N: Okay guys, this is it. This is what I do when I'm bored during class. Did you like it? Should I continue? I'm not so happy with the way it turned out. I don't like what I did to Arthur, but it is consistent with the plot. I hope you guys enjoyed! Also, I will hopefully be posting a new fanfic which will be "choose-your-own-adventure". I'm going to go now, since nobody reads this anyway.

Please click on that silvery box below and let me know if you liked it! X3

Flames are accepted, since they mean you took the time to read it!


End file.
